Catfish (01Kira10)
|-|(Character)= Personality Catfish is often described as an introvert valuing alone time. He has few friends due to being kicked out from the Mud Kingdom. If you make him angry he will most likely become passive agressive or just simply give you the silent treatment. When his anger boils up to a point he can become very agressive. The point most dragons don't seem to get though is that his anger had been bottled up for a while. He wants to make friends but always seems to come out being rude. He can be very kind though in helping others through rough times. He can usually identify why the dragon has those feelings. He has a knack for hunting due to being very strong and being able to breath frost breath. History When he was very small he thought he was very special. When he was a few months old he discovered he could breathe frost. He could'nt remember where his Icewing father went and his mother refused to tell him. He was secluded from other members of his tribe because his mom didn't want the queen to figure it out. His mother was still very kind to her son and tried to give him the best life she could. Soon though, Catfish longed to go to school instead of being homeschooled. His only friend was a Rainwing named Ray. Ray helped him sneak out into the main part of the Mudwing Kingdom. Soon enough, he was figured out by the queen and sent to jail. Ray on the other hand had a marvelous idea. She disguised herself as a Mudwing and visited the prision. She put the guard to sleep and took the keys to Catfish's cell. They went through the back door and escaped to the marshes. They gathered supplies and decided to camp out near the border between the Mud and Sky Kingdoms. The next day however, Ray miraculously dissapeard. In her place was a dragon scale that ended up being animus enchanted. The scale teleported him to "The School for Misfits and Hybrids." That is where he had been ever since. Apperance Catfish leans much more to the Mudwing side when it comes to his appearance. He has maroon scales that look red in sunlight. His spikes that rippled along his back perked up when he sensed something dangerous. The inside of his wings were splashed with silver and look like an upcoming storm. He always kept himself well groomed so that the red in his scales would show to anyone passing by. He had black eyes, which looked like a void in space. His tail had plenty of spike which helped him in battle. His bulky build made him look intimidating along with tall point horns. |-|(Relationships)= Ray- Super positive |-|Dragon template )= {| cellpadding="4" style="border-collapse: collapse; float: right; width: 250px; margin: 0 0 7px 14px; background: #fff; border: 1px solid #999; color: #000; font-size: smaller; line-height: 1.5;" |- ! colspan="2" style="background: #ddd; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; text-align: center; font-size: larger;"| Catfish |- | colspan="2" style="padding:0;" | |- ! colspan="2" style="background: #ddd; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; border-top: 1px solid #999; text-align: center;" | Background Information |- style="border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | 01Kira10 |- style="border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Silver wings |- style="border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Rust |- style="border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Corn snake |- style="border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Maroon/Silver |- style="border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | INTJ |- ! colspan="2" style="background: #ddd; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; text-align: center;" | Character Information |- style="border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 7 DY |- style="border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Male |- style="border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Orientation | Straight |- style="border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Student |- style="border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | IceWing/Mudwing |- style="border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To find Ray |- style="border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Mist's School for Misfits and Hybrids |- style="border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | TBA |- style="border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | TBA |- style="border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | TBA |- style="border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Mud/Full moons/Caves/Large spaces/Reflections in water/Ice/Snow/Birds/Stars/Missions/planning/Missions/Strategy games/Fish/Black/Being active |- style="border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Rain/Bugs/Things not going his way/Parties/Being Lonely/Small spaces/Seal/Warmth/ |- style="border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Can breathe underwater for 30 min, Look at bright light, Use frost breath, Swing large spikes on tail, hide in mud, powerful |- style="border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Carries around a pocket knife |- style="border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "Why this much homework?" |-|Gallery)= |-|Trivia)= WiP Category:MudWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Dragonets Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Characters Category:Males